


Insanity

by shiro1sora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, Gen, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempts, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro1sora/pseuds/shiro1sora
Summary: Someone once said: "Insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results."Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my crappy writing skills.





	Insanity

I'm insane.

I might not look like it, but I really am.

I might not be locked in a  padded cell or giggling hysterically at everything and nothing, but I'm insane.

Every single day of my life I've walked down the streets of Konoha with a litany of whispered secrets hot on my trail.

_"It's the demon!"_

_"-can't believe they let that thing become a genin!"_

_"Don't make eye contact; it'll kill you in your sleep."_

_"The Yondaime should've killed it before it could gain power."_

On and on it went, but never did they say any of it to my face. Well, until Mizuki came out and made the big reveal.

I guess that's when it started.

Since that night, I can't sleep peacefully. Knowing why they all hate me, that I killed so many people, how could I deserve to live while they didn't? How is that fair?

These self-depreciating thoughts constantly plagued my mind for most of the week we had between graduation and the official ceremony.

I wanted to end it all.

So five nights after I found out about the truth, I filled my bathtub with cold water and sank into the cracked porcelain tub with my clothes on. I hoped that when I was defenseless in my sleep I would quietly slip into the water and drift off to a place more fitting for a monster like me.

But I didn't die.

When morning came, I woke up underwater like I had hoped. But even though my lungs were filled with fluid, my chakra pulled the oxygen out of the water, sustaining my body with life. I nearly cried at the unfairness of it all.

All I wanted was to die. That's all anyone wanted.

But even as despair ravaged my mind, a small glimmer of hope was rekindled in my heart. I was allowed to live for another day? Then maybe it's fine. Maybe I'll die tomorrow.

There's always tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So about the breathing underwater thing. No, it's not going to be a new bloodline, no he's not going to specialize in suiton ninjutsu, and no he's not going to run off to Kiri to get an apprenticeship with anyone.(cough, seven swordsmen, cough)
> 
> Anyway, what I did was just put a little twist on the Uzumaki longevity+kyuubi's healing. So please don't get butthurt about anything. I don't specialize in action, I like to think I specialize in characterization and mental "illnesses." It's fascinating.
> 
> Sorry this is so long, but I have one more thing. Who should I pair him with?  
> Itachi  
> Kakashi  
> Shikamaru  
> Maybe others if you suggest them.


End file.
